1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a self aligning connector, particularly to a connector assembly that both locks and guides a door to a wall component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common type of connector to secure doors or panels is a draw latch. Typically, a draw latch has a base, a lever, and a catch, where the catch is adapted for engaging a keeper in a fastened position. The base and lever are pivotally connected to each other, and the catch and lever are pivotally connected to each other. An example of a draw latch is found in Gromotka, U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,125, which discloses a draw latch with a catch having a kick-out action. This draw latch has a base, a lever, and a latching member that engages with a keeper in a fastened position, and camming means for rotating the latching member from a closed position to an open position when released from being fastened.
A problem with draw latches is that they are restricted in use to act as a lock on a conventional door. An L-shaped or right angled door tends to sag. Therefore, a guide and lock are needed. A typical door latch locks the door, while additional guide studs are needed to align the door. To align the door using a draw latch, the door is lifted and then clamped.
One embodiment of the connector of the invention has some relation to a lug nut for an automobile wheel assembly, where lug nuts center and align a wheel. A lug nut assembly has a retention nut having an internally threaded bore for engagement with a threaded portion of a lug stud extending from a vehicle wheel mounting hub. For example, Henriksen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,025, discloses a lug nut with a disc spring. More specifically, a lug bolt passes through a mounting hole of a wheel rim, a tensioning disc spring assembly is provided on the lug bolt, and a nut is screwed onto the lug bolt so that the disc spring flattens when a preselected torque is achieved. In this assembly, the disc spring keeps the nut tight on the rim.